The Lost City of Men
by DemonMistressHinata
Summary: NarutoHinata. The Kunoichis are getting out of hand... Naruto, Jiraiya, and the rest of the male shinobi population think that too. After rescueing Kiba, Neji, and Ibiki from the clutches of the woman, they meet up with the other Shinobi males. But where


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of these characters. This is the disclaimer for the whole story! If I did own Naruto it would be written like this!

'Blah' thoughts

"Blah" speech

"_Blah"_ telephone speech

**Blah **Kyuubi's speech

**_Blah _**Kyuubi's thoughts

Naruto is a Jounin in this story. This is the story of how gains the one he loves and gains the family he lost. Hint Hint!

Chappie 1 Feelings (aka the reasons for the whole story)

**Naruto's Apartment**

Naruto sighed as he lay on the roof of his apartment. Staring up into the sky, gazing at the stars, he allowed his mind to wander to his present life.

'He never really liked her, Sakura. Ok, he did like her, a lot. But that was then and this is now! No more Sakura for him! Especially since she had married Sasuke-baka. He was not gonna think about her anymore, neither would he tell anyone of his feelings for a certain White-eyed, Blue-haired, Jounin. No he was not! Ok, maybe he should tell SOMEONE. Wait, KIBA! He was the first out of all of them to get married! He could help, right?'

With that appealing thought in his mind, Naruto retired for the night. Thinking happy thoughts of how he would get support in his time of emotional need!

Right before he closed his eyes in slumber there came a loud knock on his door. He walked over to the door and yanked it open. It opened to reveal…

**Kiba's house**

Kiba's wife Hideko didn't know what to do. After having a girl's night with the gang, (throwing Kiba out of the house in the process) she had to listen to the sad story of a girl in love with someone as dense as HIM. Poor Hinata.

She really didn't know why that poor girl liked him. He was just sooooo DENSE! I mean come on! What was with her? What was so special about him? He was just so… so… DENSE!

Her brooding was interrupted when Kiba came in with a big smile on his face.

"Kiba honey? What are you so happy about?" she asked perturbed.

"Oh nothing." He replied.

She narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

"Oh really? I have a question. Where did you crash after I kicked you out?"

"I wouldn't call it "kicked out", I'd call it, forcefully removed from the house." He replied obviously avoiding the situation at hand.

"Kiba, answer my question." She stated warningly.

Suddenly the phone started to ring. 'Saved!' thought Kiba as he raced to the phone. He answered. It was Shikamaru.

"_Hey Kiba, its Shikamaru, Naruto has scheduled all of us to crash at his apartment since he is the only one without a girlfriend or is married. Is that ok with you?" _He said in his lazy manner.

"_Absolutely! Are you with him right now?"_

"_Yeah"_

"_Tell him I'm coming right now, see you in a few minutes." _

"_Right" _Shikamaru replied as he hung up.

"Who was that honey?"

"Oh, it was just Shikamaru. We are all going to crash at Naruto's place for the night. You know, boys only."

"Well…before you go, answer my…"

"Oh! Look at that! I really must get going if I'm going to get there in time! Gotta go, Bye!" He said as he rushed out the door with only a toothbrush in his hand from the bathroom and toothpaste from the cabinet.(A.n.: If your wondering why he doesn't have anything else you'll find out soon.) He would have made it out to if his wife hadn't stopped him.

"Aren't you gonna take anything else?"

"No, I was with Naruto last night and I was planning to leave from his house. I already have everything I need. Oops."

"You were with Naruto last night! Did he tell you anything? Please! You just gotta tell me who he likes! You just GOTTA!"

"Sorry baby! Gotta go!" he yelled as he escaped from the grasp of his wife.

Naruto's Apartment

"I just narrowly escaped with your secret Naruto! I think they are on to us those women, they really are! Soon, I will be in Akamaru's position while she is in mine! What are we gonna do?" Kiba exclaimed to the circle of men gathered in Naruto's apartment.

"The is very troublesome if you think about it. Don't you agree?" stated a surprisingly not lazy Shikamaru. "Just yesterday, Ino made me dust my book shelves because she said they were gathering dust! I hade to flex my wrist for the rest of the day after that! Oh my."

"Was it really that bad Shikamaru?" Asked Iruka.

"Yes! Usually SHE does it! Now she is making ME do it!"

All the boys sweat dropped at this.

**Next day**

Kiba unlocked his house after a long night of talking if they should strike back at the girls or become playthings. As he opened his door he was immediately surrounded be woman.

"Uhhhhh," He stated dumbly, "is this one of those sewing circles?" he asked cautiously. Then started seeing the Hokage present.

"No Kiba," she stated calmly," we are here because you have valuable information for us." Said the Hokage.

He was about to answer when he saw Neji bound and gagged on the ground by the door. Grabbing Neji, he ran for it. With a horde of girls chasing him he did what any warm-blooded would do. He cried. With tears still streaming from his eyes he stated this.

"OH MAMAN," He cried out in French," WHY IS THIS HAPPENING TO ME MAMAN! WHAT HAVE I DONE TO DESERVE THIS MAMAN! HELP ME MAMAN! Well… this isn't really the time to be sobbing in French now is it?" he asked himself.

Before he could say anything else, he was yanked off the road.

"Kiba! Hush! They'll find us!" Naruto whispered.

"Naruto! We must find all the men and evacuate the village! The woman are getting out of control!" he whispered back.

"Right, but first." He said turning to Neji. He cut his binds and took the gag out of Neji's mouth.

"Oh thank you! We have to leave! All the ladies are going to gang up on us and make the men tell us our secrets! But first we have to get Ibiki out of here; they are going to use him to torture the other men!" Neji exclaimed after the freed him.

"No problem, already taken care of. Me and Shino rescued him from the Hokage's grasp earlier." Naruto said.

"Good." Both Kiba and Neji replied.

"All the men in the village are in the forest. I cloaked them with a jutsu so the girls can't sense them. Follow me."

**In the Forest**

"I have the last two guys in the village!" Naruto called out to the large group sitting around in various places in the clearing.

"Right! We can move out now!" Said Jiraiya.

"I know the perfect place to go!" said Konohamaru," And it's close to Konoha too!"

"Where is this place?" asked Naruto.

"I found it while I was exploring the tunnels under Konoha! It's a totally deserted city underground and there is a plaque right before you enter the city. It says "**The City of Men,** for those ruff times when woman get out of hand." No girl knows about it!" he replied happily.

"Alright! To the City of Men it is!" Naruto exclaimed as the men marched to the escape route from the tunnels that let out into the forest.

Well thats it for the first chapter! I really couldn't focus on my other story (writers block) so i decided to write a story that i had more ideas for and had planned out in my head!R&R!

Ja Ne!

Aya-chan


End file.
